


俄狄浦斯

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: C罗和内马尔是亲生父子，卡卡是内马尔的继母。高亮预警:乱伦，恋母，ntr，dirty talk，非常非常OOC，慎入。





	俄狄浦斯

内马尔是C罗儿的子，他的母亲在他很小就去世了。在他十岁的时候，克里斯和卡卡结婚，卡卡成了内马尔的继母，这时他才刚满20岁。克里斯从小就对内马尔十分严厉，卡卡则很温柔，卡卡身上有内马尔缺失的父爱母爱及其他各种温柔情感的投影。

 

因为克里斯强硬手段和严厉的性格，剥夺了小内马尔的许多快乐，他一直都想反抗克里斯。内马尔小时候一直喜欢和卡卡睡，克里斯却总是一看到他就把他赶去自己房间，要自己霸占卡卡……克里斯实在太强势，卡卡也无法忤逆他，只能在克里斯不在家的时候满足内马尔的心愿，让小内马尔躺在他身边，头枕在他的肚子上，给他讲故事。后来睡意昏沉，他们都睡着了，马儿躺在卡卡怀里，伸手揽着卡卡饱满的胸乳，满足而平静。

 

但是后来有一次被克里斯看到了，克里斯就把马儿送去了寄宿学校，马儿离开卡卡后长得飞快，却也瘦了很多，每次见他卡卡都心疼的不得了。但是随着马儿长大他却却渐渐和卡卡生分了，他也学会了压抑自己的情感。

 

后来马儿考上了大学，卡卡很高兴，连克里斯都忍不住夸赞了内马尔两句，他们三个难得和谐地共进了一次晚餐，还喝了不少酒。这时克里斯却接到了一个电话，说公司有事需要他回去处理，克里斯就走了，临走还说自己会回来很晚，让卡卡不必等他。卡卡与内马尔在露台的小沙发上面聊天，聊很多童年的事情，又喝了很多酒，借着酒意马儿又躺在了卡卡怀里，就是那个他们小时候最喜欢的那个姿势。卡卡问他为什么越长大越不喜欢自己了，马儿在他怀里小声说“因为我爱你”，卡卡没有听清，低头凑近马儿，马儿的呼吸间都是卡卡的香气，没忍住吻住了卡卡，顺势把卡卡压在沙发上，摁着亲 。

 

卡卡本来就喝的晕晕乎乎的，再一顿亲，更没力气了。内马尔开始脱卡卡的衣服，卡卡有点抗拒，内马尔“妈妈，你不爱我了吗？”眼神十分委屈，卡卡不知怎么，就停手了。马儿埋首在卡卡丰满的怀里，又亲又舔，还像婴儿一样，吸吮着卡卡涨红的奶头，“妈妈为什么没有给我生个弟弟妹妹呢？这样我们就都有乳汁喝了”说着轻轻咬了一下，卡卡难耐的扭动着身体，想要逃离又想要更多，被这一下刺激，忍不住发出了一声惊叫。

 

手指来到卡卡的臀缝间，一片湿润，“他还是要求你每天这么做？”克里斯要求卡卡每天都自己润滑好，什么时候想啪就可以啪，马儿小时候和卡卡嬉闹时发现了这一点。卡卡扭头不肯回答他，他却没有给卡卡缓冲的时间，抓着他的腰就操了进去，卡卡被调教已久的身体，非常自然而然的做出了反应，紧紧地吸着他。随着快感的叠加，渐渐身体的本能战胜了羞耻心，卡卡迎合着卡卡的动作，一只手忍不住抚慰起被冷落的乳头。内马尔抓住了他的手，大拇指狠狠地摁了下去，卡卡发出了一声压抑的呻吟。

 

“真是个淫荡的母亲啊”内马尔说着，掌掴着卡卡的屁股，“每天早上都含着一肚子精液给儿子做早餐，你以为我不知道吗？”他的巴掌又重又狠，卡卡被他打得一下下瑟缩着，洁白的屁股上很快就浮现了红痕，“不……不……”他说不出话来，只能颤抖着求饶，内马尔却没准备放过他，“你的身体这么淫荡，父亲能满足你吗？你会不会跟修水管的工人上床？他会不会把你按在瓷砖上操你？每周都去教堂，安德烈神父把你操得很爽吧？”“不……没有……”卡卡无法反抗，崩溃地哭了出来，内马尔这才停手，缓缓抚摸着卡卡被打得红肿的臀肉。

 

“父亲喜欢操你这里吗？这里呢？”内马尔边说边恶意的顶弄，卡卡已经什么话都说不出来了，只能发出“嗯……啊……”的呻吟声，卡卡想射精了内马尔不让他射，在高潮到来的前一秒打断了他，卡卡难受地哭泣。在又深又重地顶弄了十几下后，内马尔放开了卡卡，和他一起到达了高潮。

 

他们休息了片刻，什么也没做，内马尔只是把卡卡圈在怀里，黏黏糊糊的吻着他。这时，克里斯忽然打来的电话，打破了平静的气氛，卡卡连忙平复了一下情绪，接起了电话，除了声音还有点沙哑，一切都很正常。克里斯说公司里的事务比较麻烦，可能今晚不能回去了，卡卡一边答应着，一边却忍不住发出了“嗯”的一声，原来马儿又插了进来，不紧不慢地操着他。克里斯问卡卡怎么了，卡卡说没什么，压抑着声音，又和他说了两句话，匆匆挂了电话。

 

克里斯放下了电话，阴鸷地盯着面前的电脑屏幕，那是他安在家里无处不在的摄像头。他望着屏幕上交缠的两个人，内马尔却在这时抬头，对着隐蔽的摄像头的方向，露出了一个挑衅的笑容。


End file.
